


Romeo and Juliett

by gravity_always_wins



Category: Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Summary, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity_always_wins/pseuds/gravity_always_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tragedy than romance. A rhymed summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliett

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my personal impression of the play. Crossposted at fanfiktion.de  
> Please tell me any mistakes I made since English isn't my first language.  
> Ann

**Romeo and Juliett**

 

You took the poison like a coward  
And I? I took your knife  
Life was short and not very hard  
But never really right

 

You are just like Romeo  
Always looking for a beauty  
A darling of red sorrow  
Promising them eternity

 

I am the little Juliett  
a very naive child  
I took your words, now I regret  
But still give you my life

 

We never could change our story  
We have to be that numb  
And I can just feel sorry  
While my body dumps

 

And maybe tomorrow from above  
We could watch the story repeat  
A boy with hunger for love  
A girl with no sense for the deep

 

They could join a million others  
With a rotted fairytale  
We are not made for lovers  
By trying we will always fail

 

Don’t mistake this for a romance  
I hope you are prepared  
Watch the puppets dance  
Feel sorry for what they shared


End file.
